Procura se um amor
by Gemeas Yamashina
Summary: Um anuncio de jornal foi o primeiro passo para aproximar Sakura de seu fatídico destino. Se apaixonar irrevogavelmente por aquele que mudará sua vida para sempre. Mas ela conseguirá ver esse amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CCS não nos pertence, a história que criamos foi tirada de várias fontes inspiratórias. Os personagens da CLAMP serão apenas os nossos queridos protagonistas de mais uma aventura no mundo das fics. A música de referência também não é de nossa autoria.

**Música Recomendada:** _Maxine Nightingale_ – _Right Back Where We Started From_

**Escrito por:**

Kisa Kaze no Mai

Maghotta (Mimy)

**Capítulo Dedicado:** Para todos os leitores. Um presente muito especial de virada de ano.

_É um enorme prazer escrever para todos vocês! __Um brinde à isso e feliz 2009!_

* * *

**Procura-se um amor**

Sábado. Nem quente e nem frio, uma mudança de estações pacífica, diferente da maior parte das mudanças da vida de Sakura, bruscas e cheias de drama. Bom, pelo menos era assim que sua melhor amiga, Tomoyo, lhe dizia (talvez pela veia profissional ela tivesse a terrível mania de encarar tudo como sinopse chocante de livros Best Sellers).

O som ligado em volume baixo, as duas amigas na varanda do apartamento de Sakura, os pés por sobre a sacada, óculos escuros, revistas, laptop e alguns envelopes de contas espalhados pelo chão. Tomavam um suco natural enquanto passavam os olhos pelas noticias do jornal. Tomoyo ficava com a parte do joguinho dos setes erros, palavras cruzadas, horóscopo, filmes, novelas e sua parte predileta… encontros amorosos. Sakura se mantinha no esporte, economia e comentários da semana. Nenhuma das duas gostava muito de política.

Durante a leitura, não costumavam conversar, mas sempre interrompiam quando alguma música de refrão conhecido tocava, cantarolavam fazendo mímicas como se estivessem em um showzinho particular.

Sakura jogou os ombros para trás e girou o pescoço, começando a sentir o cansaço de se manter em uma mesma posição por muito tempo. Uma câimbra subia do pé para a perna, detestava sentir aquele formigar dolorido. Soltou alguns resmungos silenciosos, tentando não atrapalhar Tomoyo, que parecia entusiasmada com sua leitura. Seja lá o que estivesse vendo naquele momento, não conseguia mais conter os risos.

A campainha tocou, não era difícil de imaginar quem estava à porta. Os porteiros já estavam tão acostumados com Touya por ali, que era provável que imaginassem que ele também era morador do prédio.

Por um segundo Sakura pensou em sua dor ao se locomover e, como se ouvisse suas lamentações mentais, Tomoyo se ergueu e sinalizou para que a mulher se mantivesse onde estava. Jogou a página com o artigo que lia sobre a mesa enquanto travava uma violenta briga entre suas gargalhadas e os passos até a porta.

Touya tocava impaciente a campainha e enquanto ouvia a amiga se arrastar de modo despreocupado até a porta, ainda entre risinhos, Sakura teve sua curiosidade aguçada. Era como se a matéria brilhasse diante de seus olhos, chamando-a a dar boas risadas também. Que mal tem em se divertir com algum artigo inocente sobre relacionamentos?

Esticou-se para frente, fez algumas caretas sentindo as perturbadoras cãibras, mas não se deu por vencida. Pegou o jornal e desdobrou-o, deixando o artigo esticado para que não perdesse tempo tendo de cuidar dos amassados que escondiam palavras chaves. Piadas nunca são engraçadas quando contadas pela metade, essa era uma de suas certezas.

"**PROCURA-SE DESESPERADAMENTE UM MARIDO"**. O título já era o suficiente para mostrar o quão hilariante seria a matéria. Como uma pessoa era capaz de se sujeitar aquilo? Sakura não conseguia entender…

Passou os olhos de modo acelerado atrás de um nome, iniciais ou coisas do tipo. Qualquer informação que a levasse a imaginar uma figura conhecida para protagonizar tal momento sádico. De preferência, alguém que não fosse muito próxima, alguém que adoraria ver passando a maior vergonha de todas, alguém como Meiling. Não precisava necessariamente 4güento-la, já a detestava só de saber da provável concorrência no já precário mercado da criatividade.

Enquanto sua mente rondava o seu lado mais obscuro, Sakura foi obrigada a parar e ler tudo com mais atenção. Um balde de água fria a fez entrar em choque. Sua boca abriu tentando pronunciar em voz alta o que seus olhos não se cansavam de ler.

-Touya Kinomoto! – era o nome assinado no final do anuncio.

Ele não havia tido nem o pudor de deixar apenas as iniciais. Queria ser descoberto e desejava o que estava por vir.

Seu irmão e Tomoyo apareceram na porta, Sakura, delimitando com o olhar o campo minado que acabara de criar, fuzilando-os com o canto dos olhos.

-Pelo visto não vou morrer tão cedo – Touya sorriu de modo brincalhão abrindo os braços para a irmã.

-Defina 'não morrer' em três palavras – Sakura o fulminou com os olhos – Você têm exatos… hum… - mostrou a mão direita aberta e começou sua contagem regressiva – cinco segundos.

-Você está louca? – ele a olhou com o sacarmos evidente no canto da boca levantado enquanto falava.

-Criativo, mas eu estava pensando em algo como: Procura-se desesperadamente um marido, Touya Kinomoto. – a voz dela indicava que os 'cinco' segundos não haviam durado nem 'um'.

-São quatro, Sakura – ela o olhou ainda mais irritada enquanto Touya se divertia com as caras da irmã – São quatro palavras. Além de encalhada, a monstrenga agora deu para não saber contar? – ele falava olhando para Tomoyo, que apenas ria da briguinha fraterna.

-É, mas para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta – Sakura sinalizou um traço na altura do pescoço com a mão.

-Isso é gesto, não palavra – Tomoyo não conseguia controlar o riso.

-E isso é um complô agora? – Sakura mudou seu alvo – Qual seu percentual de participação nisso, Daidouji… e não venha tentar desconversar, por que você é a primeira que sempre vem com esse papinho de Miss Encalhada, praticamente todo dia.

-Menos, Sakura… aliás, por que vocês estão fazendo tanta ceninha? – Tomoyo bateu com ambas as mãos na mesa, atraindo os olhas hostis dos irmãos – Touya, você parece que não percebe que a Sakura cresceu?! E para seu governo, ela não é mais "mocinha"… e Sakura, foi uma piada engraçada… lamento – ela caiu na gargalhada enquanto olhares chocados eram trocados.

-QUÊ? – os irmãos Kinomotos falaram em uníssono.

Tomoyo percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer ali, pegou o controle do som e aumentou o volume. Tinha certeza de que Sakura ia preferir que os vizinhos reclamassem da altura da música do que dos gritos insanos dos infernos que aconteceriam, claro, isso depois de uma longa sessão gratuita do melhor trailer 'vida alheia'.

Aquilo a inspirou enquanto apertava o botão.

Encarou os irmãos, Sakura já arremessava a primeira almofada com a promessa de alguns arranhões, já que finalmente conseguira parar de roer as unhas graças aos esmaltes com saber ruim que conseguiram descobrir na feirinha. Touya desviava das sandálias enquanto percebia as almofadas lilás e vermelha vindo em sua direção, claro que ele não conseguiu desviar da amarela, ela estava estrategicamente escondida atrás das outras duas.

Já haviam partido para a agressão física há alguns segundos quando Tomoyo se deu conta do que cantarolava e uma parte em particular intensificou suas risadas. Aquela era "quase" a trilha sonora mais apropriada para o momento, óbvio que eles deveriam no mínimo ser amantes rebeldes, mas já estava valendo, afinal, aquele era um tipo um tanto peculiar de amor fraternal se rebelando em sua forma mais extensa.

Ao vê-los caírem no chão, Sakura cravar as unhas na nuca de Touya e morder seu braço e ele tentando imobiliza-la enquanto estragava o que de mais precioso e bem cuidado ela tinha – o cabelo – enquanto ambos gritavam até ficar impossível definir o que estava sendo dito, Tomoyo começou a dançar e estalar os dedos.

A música era relativamente antiga, mas a melodia ímpar e contagiosa.

"**I said no one could take your place  
And if you get hurt  
(If you get hurt)  
By the little things I say  
I can put that smile back on your face"**

Como não podia faltar, ela rodopiou saltando por sobre os dois pares de pernas inquietos que se chutavam como sacos de pancadas, e enquanto cantarolava o refrão tão alto quanto os outros dois berravam, ela pegou o jornal e rasgou a matéria que causou toda a confusão. Fez um aviãozinho com a página do jornal e jogou pela sacada.

"**Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long  
We got to get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We got to get right back to where we started from"**

O avião planou por um tempo, até cair do outro lado da rua, em cima do sorvete de bolas triplas com bastante cobertura de chocolate e grãos de gergelim de uma estranha criação da natureza.

O jeans surrado e com as barras em fiapos, a regata com mensagens de protesto, alguns anéis no dedo, tatuagem minuciosamente criada para não ser interpretada por qualquer leigo de pantufas durante o fim de semana, uma sobrancelha erguida em desentendimento repentino e uma incrível capacidade de percepção enquanto coçava a canela com a ponta do chinelo.

Um sorriso descontraído surgiu em seus lábios, pegou o papel e o abriu, já indo em direção ao lixo. Havia uma pequena chance de que aquele avião tivesse vindo do prédio à sua frente. Há poucos ouvira gritos e jurava ter visto algum sinal de provável agressão no terceiro andar, para em alguns míseros segundos ouvir o som provocador de vizinhança.

Um papel provocar um alvoroço daqueles? Resolveu olhar melhor o "presente dos céus".

Era apenas um pedaço de jornal. O pedaço destinado aos encontros amorosos. Aquilo ficava mais interessante a cada segundo.

Leu com calma os longos anúncios, evitando os que não estavam completos. Repentinamente a urgência de um deles o fez ter a atenção maior. O sinal de desespero começava deste o título, aquilo só o atiçou ainda mais para ler até o final.

**PROCURA-SE DESESPERADAMENTE UM MARIDO**

_Se você procura por uma garota loira, sexy, corpo bem feito, olhos de gato selvagem..._

_Definitivamente mude de gosto ou de anúncio, pois não vai encontrar isso aqui._

_Procura-se um marido para um tipo de mulher muito raro hoje em dia, o tipo personalidade forte. Ou seja, ela não vai lavar sua roupa, pode gerar a você algum problema intestinal ou até uma intoxicação se cozinhar e, por mais que você argumente, não vai cuidar da casa._

_Mas se você leu o anúncio até agora, não se arrependa, ela é a razão pra você desencanar em ir para o inferno, afinal, perto dela o inferno é o parquinho de diversões do capeta!_

_E por que você ainda ia querer esta mulher? Porque, apesar de Deus não dar asas a cobras, deu a ela um corpo feminino, é, mesmo esse tipo de mulher consegue ser bonitinha se você olhar com carinho..._

_E ela ainda tem aquele olhar que faz você se sentir o homem mais importante do mundo, um quê escondido que faz com que, conhecendo-a, você não queira mais se afastar dela por um só minuto._

_Mas não é só isso: ela ainda vem, inteiramente grátis, com um pacote de ótimos parentes, que farão seus dias mais felizes e agradáveis apesar do produto principal!_

_Para convecê-lo de vez, já que foi estúpido o suficiente e chegou até aqui? Não responda ao anúncio e não chagará a viver pra conhecer nenhuma outra mulher..._

Não agüentou-se de pé, ria tanto que a barriga doía e ele mal conseguia respirar. Caiu aos poucos na rua, as mãos tentando conter o balanço frenético do abdome na crise de riso. Tentava levantar, mas nas poucas vezes em que conseguiu parar de rir lembrou-se dos dizeres e caiu na gargalhada novamente.

O barulho no prédio havia aquiescido um pouco, sua barriga latejava mas ele não ria mais. Cruzou a rua e, seguindo os olhares de medo que o porteiro lhe lançava, aproximou-se do arranha-céu.

-Ei, amigo, o Kinomoto está aí hoje?

O porteiro abriu uma fresta da janelinha que os separava, ainda com medo que ele sacasse uma arma e o assaltasse ou mesmo que pedisse algo. Era sempre a mesma coisa...

-A barulheira indica que sim...

-Valeu, amigo... E se cuida, viu? A área anda perigosa... – fez a forma de uma arma com as mãos, dando um tiro fictício no pobre homem, que fechou novamente a janelinha como se realmente houvesse alguma ameaça.

Então o autor do inspirado artigo morava ali. Responder ou não responder, eis a questão. Nossa, citar Hamlet era um sinal de que aquilo seria interessante. Não precisou pensar muito pra saber o que iria fazer.

* * *

**N/A: **Sem muitas delongas. Espero que tenham gostado, aos poucos vamos incluindo materiais bastante informativos para vocês leitores, então acompanhem as nossas N/A's e participem.

Agora meu apelo: POR FAVOR, **DEIXEM REVIEWS**!

Basta clicar nesse botão ai embaixo e deixar algumas escritoras de fic, muito felizes e animadas!

Bjos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**Maghota:** Mais um capto saido do forno. Desculpem a demora. Novamente não vai ter nada mto longo por aqui, mas de uma próxima vez a gente trabalhar melhor e traz informações sobre o processo de criação da fic e as conversas surtadas...

**Kisa: **Na verdade, as conversas nem foram tão surtadas assim não, viu, gente? Mas... Vamos ao chappie! Boa leitura (e seja bem vinda Nanda)!

Capto 2

Sábado. Finais de semana não eram exatamente sua época favorita. Desde pequeno quando tinha de participar das cansativas reuniões familiares e interpretar um papel que lhe exigia muita energia, talvez daí o início de sua irritação com os finais de semana. Inverno, verão, outono, primavera, fosse o que fosse era sempre aos finais de semana que ele se via perdido.

Por sorte, o metrô não estava cheio. Não havia um destino estabelecido, apenas uma vontade de ir, como sempre. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, sendo observado de perto por uma senhora, que logo recolheu a bolsa. Mais uma vez, não se importou com a atitude. Retirou a mochila surrada das costas, logo colocando os fones de ouvido e acomodando o velho livro sobre a mesma. Deixou-se retirar um dos pés do chinelo e acomodou a perna sobre o banco vazio a seu lado.

Aquela era uma das vantagens de não se ter planos, ele podia apenas seguir sem dar satisfações ou ter de chegar no horário. Um tipo de liberdade incômoda, parecia que seu tempo estava sendo desperdiçado, ou que não havia algo ou algum lugar para onde retornar. Liberdade vazia.

Mas ainda assim liberdade.

Repensou a viagem, mas Chopin não era um mau companheiro a Locke. Sua atenção retornou apenas quando sentiu falta do balanço, haviam chegado à última parada. Era o único passageiro restante e as pessoas já se apinhavam ao lado de fora para fazer o caminho de volta. Pegou novamente a mochila, desligou o ipod, guardou o livro e saiu calmamente, fazendo barulho com os chinelos enquanto andava.

Demorou a passar pela montanha humana, a estação parecia pequena para a quantidade de viajantes do momento. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um gesto claro de impaciência pela fila nas catracas de saída, respirou fundo, desejando realmente que o pensador inglês estivesse certo e que pudesse impor sobre aquela massa apressada seu empirismo. Mas o primeiro raio de sol da rua removeu todo e qualquer pensamento sobre política, religião ou massas esmagadoras de pessoas.

Após a sensação inicial de cegueira, que ele pessoalmente adorava, parou para observar o lugar. Aquela parte da cidade não lhe era desconhecida. Ali havia simplesmente a melhor sorveteria da cidade! Seu vício pelo doce gelado já o levara ali muitas vezes, a despeito de aulas ou atividades urgentes.

O sorvete era sempre mais importante, seu maior e inadiável dever.

Enquanto caminhava rumo ao paraíso pelo paladar, vasculhava a mochila em busca da carteira, derrubando papéis e peças de roupa pelo caminho. Não imaginava porque suas camisas caídas pelo chão arrebatavam tantos olhares...

Uma mão feminina tocou-lhe o braço.

- Quer ajuda?

- Já estou terminando de recolher a minha bagunça, obrigado!

- Então tudo bem...

Aquele "tudo bem" lhe soou como um "me chama pra um sorvete". Recusaria um pedido tão claro? Enfiou o que houvesse no chão dentro da bolsa e correu para caminhar ao lado da moça. Não era o tipo de cara que ignorava sinais, ainda mais quando estes lhe eram óbvios.

- Posso agradecer a gentileza?

Ela apenas sorrira, mas ele sabia que poderia criar uma brecha. Além do mais, o pior que poderia acontecer era tomar seu sorvete sozinho, o que não lhe parecia nada ruim. Não pelo fator financeiro, pois já estava acostumado a ficar na sua e estava correndo o risco de se tornar desagradável, mas por outro lado… uma bela companhia.

- Você tem um sorriso lindo... Posso estragá-lo um pouquinho? – ela o olhou desentendida – Quer tomar um sorvete comigo?

- Estou atrasada pro trabalho, desculpe... – o rosto dela estava corado.

- Quem sabe outro dia? Posso pegar seu telefone?

- Tem um papel?

Não, pra variar não tinha um papel. Mas esse era o charme da coisa. Não ter um papel as obrigava a anotar o número em sua mão, o que dava mais proximidade ao encontro. Era como seu tutor dizia, e como odiava admitir que Kero estivesse certo, a proximidade é a chave da procriação.

Frase idiota. Pensador idiota. Kero idiota.

É, seu dia seria bom.

A sorveteria se aproximava e seu sorriso apenas aumentava. Colocou a mão no único bolso ainda intacto da calça jeans, encontrando a carteira ao primeiro toque. Que sabor quereria dessa vez? Flocos? Napolitano? Morango? Chocolate?

O pequeno trailer parecia abandonado. Bateu palmas, esperando pacientemente o velho senhor que sempre o atendia e caprichava ao acumular as bolas sobre a casquinha.

Coco, menta e avelã. Três enormes bolas cobertas por uma fina camada de cobertura de chocolate e sementes de gergelim. Amava sementes de gergelim, as comia com quase tudo. Assim como mostarda. Aliás, ainda não tentara sorvete com cobertura de gergelim e mostarda...

A barulheira conseguiu sobrepor até seus doces e ocres pensamentos. Gritos, música, mais gritos, mais músicas, reclamação dos vizinhos, não necessariamente nessa seqüência. O terceiro andar seria animado assim todos os dias? Pagou ao velho senhor, deu-lhe uma generosa gorjeta e encostou-se ao balcão da sorveteria.

Confusão+sorvete= boa manhã de sábado.

Um avião de fabricação caseira veio derreter sua aritmética, caindo sobre seu delicioso sorvete e o derrubando inteiro ao chão. Analisou o recorte de jornal, pensou em jogá-lo fora, conjecturou os fatos e o contexto, preferiu ler.

O choque foi tão grande que sequer se agüentou de pé. Era humanamente impossível escrever algo tão hilário!

Confusão+texto hilário = ?

Sondou o terreno e confirmou suas suspeitas: o anúncio vinha da área de guerra do terceiro andar. Atitude mais correta?

Andou devagar, voltando ao metrô. Tinha de pesar as possibilidades, não responder seria o mais sensato diante daquele anúncio obviamente escraxado. Mas se nem alguém como ele respondesse, quem responderia? Mas responder seria entrar em uma confusão sem tamanho...

Não, não responderia. Não queria dar mais motivos para que Kero lhe arrancasse o couro.

Atravessou o mar de gente, quase se afogando no percurso, adaptou os fones ao ouvido novamente assim que se sentou em um dos bancos do metrô, mas não conseguiu mais se concentrar na leitura. Ria ao lembrar de cada expressão, aquilo não era uma mulher, era um ser mitológico destinado à destruição. A necessidade de se livrar da mala fora tão grande que o anunciante se vira obrigado a um ato de desespero.

PROCURA-SE DESESPERADAMENTE UM MARIDO.

Riu mais uma vez e guardou o pedaço de papel na mochila. Os amigos iriam rir tanto quando mostrasse...

_____________________________________________________________

Bom... Ahn... Dessa vez sem muita conversa, certo?

Então, mandem reviews se gostarem...

Se não gostarem, mandem também!

Megas Kiss!

Ki e Mimy


	3. Chapter 3

Escrito de uma vez só no MSN, pelo talento inato da mana gêmea Mimy! Aproveitem a leitura!

Música do chappie: Friday Night, da Lilly Allen

_________________________________________________________________

Capto 3

De um modo geral, os finais de semana a deixavam alegre, mas ela nunca esteve tão feliz por saber que já era terça e estava suficientemente longe do que havia passado e do próximo dia que veria Touya em sua frente.

Queria ocupar cada segundo com serviço, materiais de pesquisa para sua pós-graduação e estava topando qualquer conversa com o primeiro que surgisse disponível perto de bebedouros, cantinas e banheiros. Só não queria ter de ficar ruminando aquele maldito artigo! Por mais que usasse de estratégias, as palavras iam e vinham em sua mente.

Enfiou outro comprimido de calmante na boca e tomou uma golada de energético. Decidira pela bebida naquela manhã, pois havia tido uma segunda-feira infernal à base de água e estava começando a acreditar que se pudesse ficar tão agitada quanto possível não teria dificuldades em dispersar sua atenção com bobagens.

Café pela manhã e durante todo o turno no serviço, energético à tarde para aturar algumas aulas e uísque, caipirinhas e o que viesse à noite. Não pretendia ficar bêbada, apenas sentir calor e estar agitada. Bebedeira no meio da semana era a maior estupidez que se podia fazer, mas ficar 'alegrinha' era essencial para alguém como ela e se viessem tecer comentários, já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua:

-Você é idiota ou só um pouco lento?– e lançaria seu pior olhar amaldiçoador, que treinara durante anos para espantar Touya, mas infelizmente não resultara em frutos produtivos, ele a conhecia o suficiente para ignorá-la.

Evitou Tomoyo, saiu com uma garota que não conhecia muito bem para almoçar, tinha certeza de que a amiga nunca a procuraria com ela. Codinome Meiling, a chefe de seu departamento, continuava com sua imagem detestável, falava pelos cotovelos, era elétrica, rápida como um raio e completamente irracional... Isso divertia e contagiava Sakura naquela altura do campeonato. Estava disposta a correr riscos e ela lhe havia feito a proposta perfeita, irrecusável: festa!

Se Touya queria um homem, ele o teria. Estudaria os trejeitos, conheceria os tipos e transformaria uma pedra lascada em sua obra prima. Não se deve mexer com aquilo que não se conhece direito, mas Sakura estava pronta para correr riscos, pelo menos enquanto tivesse uma quantidade interessante de calmantes com álcool correndo por suas veias e afetando o bom funcionamento de suas faculdades mentais.

Então, quando deu a hora, ela vestiu seu vestido vermelho mais sexy. Era vulgar no tamanho, sem decotes e as costas expostas, mas uma noite nunca matou nenhuma "mulher da vida", então por que a mataria? E também… não era como se fosse fazer alguma grande coisa, ia observar e seu alvo eram homens sedentos. Usou a maquiagem sem exageros, dando destaque aos lábios e olhos. Encarou com um sorriso orgulhoso sua escolha de passar na manicure na segunda, aquele havia sido seu ponto alto do dia anterior em tom café.

O toque final e ficaria pronta. Retirou o perfume caríssimo que comprara em seu aniversário de um ano e seis meses atrás. Ainda não o tinha usado, guardando para ocasiões especiais ou urgentes… este era o momento certo para algumas borrifadas no pescoço, pulso e locais estratégicos. Deu uma olhada no espelho, três voltinhas e voi la, pronta para a diversão.

Como se por telepatia a campainha tocou e pelo olho mágico estava a moça hiper-ativa com quem almoçara. Meiling ficava bem com o cabelo solto, geralmente a via com ele preso, o que a deixava com cara de menina. Agora, além do cabelo, havia os saltos, a saia justa e uma blusa preta com decote em V. Ela estava fantástica! Assim que abriu a porta, ela girou a chave na mão e sorriu. Não precisou de maiores convites para trancar o apartamento e livrar-se daqueles pensamentos.

A partir daquele momento, se conseguisse concretizar os planos que maquinavam em sua mente, seria capaz de arranjar novamente aquele artigo e colocá-lo em um quadro, bem ao lado do desastre pessoal do irmão. Seriam seus troféus, um marco para não cair no esquecimento, o dia em que Kinomoto Touya deu início à maior guerra de toda a história do Japão.

-E o dia em que eu coloquei um fim ao reinado daquele irritante – apertou os dedos na alça de sua bolsa, levou alguns segundos para perceber que Meiling ria ao seu lado, mas diferente da maioria das pessoas, ela não lhe perguntou absolutamente nada.

Seguiu a nova amiga pela portaria do prédio, entrou em seu carro esporte, sinal de que era bem de situação, partiram rumo a novos ares. Sakura estava fascinada com o automóvel por dentro para prestar atenção no percurso. Abaixou o vidro da janela apesar do ar condicionado estar ligado, apenas para sentir o quanto era gostoso o vento forte batendo em seu rosto.

Estava sóbria demais para se sentir a vontade. Não era seu corpo que queimava com o calor da bebida,era seu rosto e puramente por vergonha.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou a bolsa na frente das pernas tentando esconder um elefante atrás de uma moita. Relaxou os ombros quando aproximaram da entrada da casa onde acontecia a festa, as pessoas ali não a encaravam de modo estranho… nem sequer a olhavam. Estavam com as caras enfiadas uma nas outras, diversas espécies de casais beijando como se aquele fosse o fim do mundo, chegava até a ser um tanto quanto nojento, pensou por um segundo.

Quanto percebeu a linha restritiva de pensamentos, empurrou a porta de entrada com urgência, afastando Meiling do caminho, e em resposta ao seu desespero, um rapaz passava com duas garrafas de cerveja. Tomou uma de suas mãos e bebeu, não se preocupando com copos e seus derivados.

-Vá com calma, temos expediente amanhã, não esquece está bem Sakura? – ela bateu em seu ombro e a puxou pela mão – Venha, vamos ver o que encontramos por aqui…

-Espera Meiling, preciso ir ao banheiro, será que…

-Vire a direita no final do corredor depois que você subir essas escadas – ela apontou as escadarias atrás de Sakura, abanou a mão para que fosse logo – Me encontra por aqui depois, está bem? – pediu, começando a se enfiar naquela multidão que se estendia e parecia crescer ainda mais diante de seus olhos à medida que subia os degraus e tinha uma visão panorâmica do ambiente em que estava.

Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter pedido para que ela a acompanhasse, como geralmente as garotas normais faziam. Desviava das pessoas e se assustava ainda mais com tudo ali. Desde as paredes com quadros diversos e enormes, até o acabamento dos móveis sofisticados e rústicos ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu um pouco de medo, mas tomou outro gole da cerveja que tomara do rapaz e começou a dispersar aquele incomodo consciente que a distraia em sua busca.

Então reparou no primeiro, segundo, quinto, sétimo… décimo par de olhos a monitorando enquanto "desfilava" falsamente à vontade com passos inseguramente descontraídos até o banheiro. Começara o campo de pesquisa, não tinha mais tempo para perder com inseguranças. Não era nada pessoal com aquela gente, apenas precisava se aproveitar do papel que tinham naquela noite para aplicar nos dias seguintes.

Teve de esperar um pouco na porta, aproximou-se de uma janela enorme e viu a piscina, depois o jardim e as pessoas que pareciam íntimas com o lugar, em um canto reservado para gente especial ou talvez… não exatamente. Uma figura destoava de tudo ali.

O rapaz estava com calça jeans surrada, camiseta social com as mangas dobradas e um colete de aspecto velho com botons. Se não bastasse, parecia ter acabado de acordar e esquecido de passar pelo menos os dedos no cabelo, usava sandálias e seu rosto não via a lâmina de barbear há alguns dias. Se não fosse pelo figurino e todo o jeito "deslocado", até o acharia fracamente charmoso com aquela barba por fazer, mas sua quota para caridades havia sido esgotada ainda na escola quando não tinha de carregar a mochila pesada em troca de beijinhos inocentes no rosto de meninos bobões.

Fechou a expressão quando ele olhou para cima, por um segundo foi como se ele a tivesse visto e aquilo a fez reagir. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e afastou-se de lá, dando graças por ouvir a porta do banheiro ser destrancada. Entrou no local e fechou a porta atrás de si, observando com espanto que estava com um sorriso nos lábios. Devia ser efeito da bebida, era melhor começar a dosar um pouco,não tinha a intenção de ficar bêbada. Apenas mais solta.

______________________________________________________________

Pessoinhas, mais um chappie... Agora é com vocês. Opiniões, sugestões ou qualquer abobrinha, entrem em contato conosco e deixem reviews, se possível. Byebye!

Ki e Mimy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Hoho! Pessoas! Demoramos mas voltamos! Ki e Mimy, sempre ocupadas, mas sempre fazendo sacrifícios pelos leitores! Mas deixemos de lenga-lenga, vocês não querem saber como estamos e sim o que escrevemos, né?

Muitos beijinhos e boa leitura!

___________________________________________________________________________

Terça-feira, nada de chuva. Poderia dispensar a equipe contratada para armar o toldo, não havia mais necessidade. Todos os empregados da casa retiravam com rapidez as peças caras e quebráveis, uma precaução que sempre tomava antes de qualquer festa, mesmo de pequeno porte. Passeava pela casa tomando seu lauto café da manhã, um copo de cappuccino com muito chantilly e um sanduíche de presunto e mostarda, inspecionando cada cantinho, conferindo as bebidas, a decoração, tudo deveria estar impecável.

Na cozinha, Wei, seu mordomo desde quando nem conseguia falar o próprio nome, temperava alguns carpaccios, que ele tentou pegar sem sucesso. O tapa na mão foi mais rápido.

- Termine a sua gororoba antes. Nada de comida de festa...

- ... antes da festa, já sei, já sei... – completou a frase do mordomo.

- Ainda não entendo onde errei vendo-o comer isso. – no rosto de Wei, ao invés de repreensão, um sorriso amistoso – Mostarda a essa hora da manhã, Li-bochama?

- Acho engraçado ver você falar japonês com tanto sotaque. – Syoran ria – Viemos morar aqui há tanto tempo e ainda não esqueceu o chinês!

- Não tente mudar de assunto, mocinho! – afagou sua cabeça, tentando arrumar um pouco o cabelo totalmente desgrenhado do rapaz – Viu as roupas que separei para o senhor?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de usar roupas formais... – coçou a cabeça desfazendo a parte do cabelo que Wei tinha arrumado.

- É o aniversário do seu melhor amigo.

- Eles não me obrigariam...

- Que tal uma recompensa? – Wei viu o olhar de Syoran se iluminar pela proposta – Já sabe o que vou propor, Bochama?

- As moedas brasileiras de 1994! – parecia uma criança frente a um brinquedo muito ansiado.

- E assim completaria o ano de 1994 na sua coleção... – Wei deu uma piscadinha – O que me diz?

Syoran coçou a barba por fazer, era uma decisão muito difícil: ficar engomadinho e ganhar as tão sonhadas moedas ou vestir-se com conforto e manter a coleção incompleta?

- Separe as moedas, Wei... Eu vestirei o que você separou. – deu as costas ao mordomo, sussurrando entredentes – Ao menos uma parte dela...

Correu ao quarto, tomando o cuidado de não derramar nenhuma parte do que ainda restava de seu desjejum. As escadas não ajudavam na tarefa.

O quarto era simples, ou ao menos tão simples quanto o quarto de um homem que pode ter tudo podia ser. As paredes brancas contrastavam com os móveis escuros, uma estante cheia de livros antigos, uma grande cama de casal completamente revirada e uma escrivaninha. Roupas espalhadas, papéis amassados e alguns restos de comida completavam o ambiente.

Jogou-se na cama, vasculhando cada pedacinho de pano que ainda a cobria, finalmente encontrando o controle remoto. Um clique e a parede à frente do móvel se abria. A enorme TV de LCD se revelava sob a pintura singela, as caixas de som saíam de seus compartimentos nos cantos do recinto e Syoran se acomodava sobre a cama, chutando alguns travesseiros que ainda restavam. Sempre guardava aquela hora da manhã pra assistir seu programa favorito, que passava à noite mas Wei nunca permitia que ele permanecesse acordado para ver... Tratava-o como se ainda tivesse 10 anos e morassem na China!

As batidas na porta indicavam que ele não conseguiria vê-lo tão cedo... Deu pause no Blu-ray, levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, colocou o copo sobre a escrivaninha e abriu a porta.

- Não fui eu, eu juro! – o sorriso no rosto era brincalhão, recebendo o mesmo sorriso de Wei, na porta – O que foi que eu não fiz dessa vez?

- Bochama sempre de bom humor... – Wei retirou-o do caminho, balançando a cabeça em negativa frente a bagunça do quarto – E reclama quando o trato como criança... Vai dizer que não foi o senhor quem deixou o quarto assim, Li-bochama?

- Um homem precisa demarcar seu território, Wei, e você sabe disso melhor que eu... – riu da piada que viria em seguida – É homem há mais tempo!

- Uma maneira sutil de me chamar de velho, Bochama, eu reconheço... – Wei avançou pelo quarto, puxando o lençol da cama, que cobria pouco mais que uma beirada do colchão – Mas eu ainda sei diferenciar entre o quarto de uma criança e o de um homem de 26 anos, senhor... E esse me pareceu o da criança.

- Culpado! – Syoran havia levantado as mãos, como se surpreendido em algum ato ilícito – Eu trouxe comida clandestinamente para o quarto ontem e fiquei vendo pornografia no laptop até tarde, mamãe... – abaixou as mãos e recebeu um olhar sério de Wei – Tudo bem, é só brincadeira... Quer dizer, a parte da comida é verdade...

- Acha que eu não ouvi as músicas do Dance Dance Revolution, Bochama? – Syoran ficara vermelho – Toda a criadagem gostou muito de YMCA. – touché, o garoto agora parecia um tomate – Pensava que ninguém sabia que Li-bochama ainda brincava disso?

Estava derrotado. Wei sempre conseguia vencer seu humor matinal, aliás não só o matinal, como o do dia inteiro.

- Quer que prepare a banheira, menino Li? – recolhia a sujeira do chão enquanto falava – Bochama tem uma reunião na empresa daqui a exatos 15 minutos, se bem me lembro.

- Reunião? – não reprimiu o bocejo quando deitou-se novamente na cama.

- Sim, senhor, reunião. Divisão de bases pediu uma reunião para a aprovação dos novos produtos.

Syoran anuiu com a cabeça, já livrando-se da calça de pijama que usava. Wei dirigiu-se para uma pequena porta ao lado da escrivaninha, revelando um ambiente novo, tão grande quanto anterior. O closet, formado por dois puffs ao centro e inúmeros armários espelhados, tinha a magnitude que faltava ao cômodo anterior. Ligado a ele, o banheiro tinha o tamanho do quarto e do closet unidos. Levemente dourado, era composto por uma grande poltrona de madeira rústica, apenas envernizada, uma bancada em mármore branco, onde jaziam aparentemente intocados produtos de toda espécie, desde loções pós-barba até perfumes das maiores grifes francesas. Um box, de vidro fosco negro, localizava-se ao lado de um tapume de madeira, que separava essa área da banheira, de mármore negro, e as dependências sanitárias, igualmente negras.

Wei dirigiu-se inicialmente aos pequenos armários acima da banheira, aonde eram guardados os sais, ligando a torneira da banheira e despejando pequenas quantidades de uma mistura cor-de-rosa.

- Energético de novo, Wei?

- Bochama tem de estar acordado quando sair desse banho. – mexeu um pouco a água, logo desligando a torneira – Nada de bagunça na hora do banho, sim?

- Esqueceu de uma coisa...

- Seu patinho já está na água, menino Li... – a piada fizera Syoran olhá-lo de cara feia – Já vou pegar as toalhas, senhor.

_______________________________________________________

- Cueca, Wei? Por que eu tenho de usar cueca? Ninguém vai me ver sem calças mesmo... E se me vir, não vai querer cuecas, pode acreditar.... – ele coçava a cabeça, andando de um lado pro outro, apenas de toalha, seguindo o mordomo pelo closet.

- Desde pequeno eu tenho lhe respondido a mesma coisa, menino Li: homens usam cuecas. Claro como água, criança. – ele continuava segurando os jeans que Syoran insistia em vestir – Não vai tirar nenhum pedaço, eu garanto.

- Mas aperta, Wei! – ele sentara, na esperança de obter a atenção do subordinado – igualzinho a essa camisa aí...

- Essa camisa aí é uma Armani legítima, Bochama. A maioria de seus amigos estaria implorando para ficar apertado dentro desse algodão de alta qualidade. – colocou a camisa na frente de Syoran, que colocou a língua pra fora assim que Wei o olhou – Branco, definitivamente.

- Já disse que não vou usar!

Já pronto, sentara-se à beira da piscina. Devidamente encuecado e encamisado, ao menos conseguira de Wei a permissão para a calça jeans e conseguira usar as sandálias clandestinamente, antes que o mordomo inspecionasse. O colete pertencera ao avô e ainda carregava suas medalhas, de quando lutara na guerra do ópio. Desfizera cuidadosamente a arrumação do cabelo e dobrara as mangas da camisa, ao menos que a usasse como bem queria! Dedilhava uma melodia antiga no violão, uma maneira de manter-se longe da porta e da chegada dos convidados, nunca fora um exemplo de anfitrião... Os amigos haviam chegado e faziam esse papel sem a necessidade de sua presença.

- Bebida, senhor? – um empregado lhe trazia um copo de água, provavelmente obra de Wei.

- Obrigado. – bebeu calmamente, colocando o copo novamente na bandeja – Diga a Wei e aos outros empregados que podem se recolher, os convidados podem se servir sozinhos.

- Sim senhor.

As pessoas chegavam aos montes, tinha certeza de que a maioria sequer sabia de que se tratava a festa. A piscina começava a se tornar atrativa, era hora de beber algo. Passou vagarosamente entre os convidados que se aglomeravam na área externa, rumo a um cantinho escuro ao lado dos vestiários. Uma pequena porta dava para as casas secundárias, destinadas aos empregados. As luzes ainda estavam acesas na casinha de portas azuis, Wei estava acordado. Bateu de leve, sendo recebido pelo mordomo de roupão e, ao que parecia, um pijama de flanela.

- Deseja algo, Bochama?

- Suco de laranja, Wei. Não encontrei nenhum na festa... – encostou-se na lateral da porta, passando a mão no cabelo – Não vai me deixar entrar?

- Li-bochama, eu deixei seu suco onde sempre deixo, ao lado dos sanduíches naturais que ninguém come... – olhou o garoto novamente, passando a mão sobre sua cabeça e rearrumando-lhe o cabelo – Não há como fugir da festa, Bochama. Volte para lá e divirta-se. – fechou a porta sem importar-se com o rosto desolado de Syoran.

Teve de dar meia-volta. A área da piscina parecia ainda mais cheia do que quando havia saído, mas seu violão felizmente não havia saído do lugar e, para melhorar, seus amigos estavam sozinhos e à vista. Conversavam sobre amenidades, nada que lhe dissesse respeito.

- Obrigado por me deixar usar sua casa, Li, eu nunca poderia ter feito uma festa desse tamanho na minha... – Luiz dava-lhe tapinhas nas costas – Não caberia tanta gente!

- A casa nem é sua, Luiz! – Syoran ria animadamente – Casa de intercâmbio não pode ser considerada sua casa...

- Li e sua habitual gentileza... É por isso que você tem tantos amigos!

Todos riam ruidosamente sem sequer incomodar o andamento da festa. Cada vez mais gente, mais espaço invadido, mais risco de quebrarem coisas... Olhou para a janela de cima, na direção de seu quarto. Uma mulher vislumbrava a piscina e a área ao redor. Pareceu incomodada pela súbita atenção e se afastou da janela balançando a cabeça. Mais uma que não ia entrar pro seu hall de conquistas, sem dúvida...

___________________________________________________________________________

Hoho! E então, o que estão achando?

Reviews pra responder, ok?

Megas kisses!

Ki e Mimy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Ahn... Bom, aqui é Ki mais uma vez... Hoje começamos uma fase nova da fic. Vai parecer um pouco embaralhado no começo, mas essa vai ser a forma dominante a partir de agora, então, vão acabar acostumando...

Essa foi uma criação confusa minha e de Mimy... Uma maneira de tornar as coisas mais reais e divertidas nessa trama tão louca!

As partes de Syoran e Sakura agora estão juntas, separadas apenas por uma linha. Divirtam-se descobrindo quem é quem!

E mais uma dica, aliás, está mais pra desafio que pra dica. Tentem descobrir quem escreveu cada parte. Fácil, né?

Então, vamos ao chappie, que eu já falei foi demais....

CCS não nos pertence, mas fica bem legal com a gente, né?

___________________________________________________________________________

Capto 5

Não sei avaliar quanto tempo fiquei encarando minha imagem no espelho com aquele sorriso, imaginando mil possibilidades, mas chegando a conclusão de que o alto teor de álcool começava a fazer algum efeito. Saí do banheiro sentindo um tremor nos joelhos, meu estômago estava um pouco dolorido por não ter comido nada desde o almoço e se não fosse pela maquiagem, era provável que me veria pálida. Mas ainda estava na jogada e conseguia seduzir, bastava beliscar alguma coisa e eu sobreviveria.

Desci as escadas vacilante, apoiada no corrimão, temendo por meus joelhos fracos sustentados por um salto-alto. Antes de me enfiar no meio da multidão agarrei outra garrafa de bebida e caminhei em direção a um cara gordinho, barbudo e com cara de bem humorado.

-Sabe aonde é a cozinha? – perguntei, finalmente percebendo que estava estigmatizando o rapaz por seu volume, poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro, me senti mal e saí antes que respondesse.

_______________________________________

Aquela era a quinta vez que ela passava na minha frente. E olha que eu só começara a contar quando percebi que era pra mim que ela estava olhando... Aproximação furtiva não vai funcionar mais. Ou eu me aproximo ou ela tira a roupa pra chamar a atenção... E nem precisa, eu já vejo muita coisa só naquele decote...

- E minha próxima música vai para a deusa de cabelos negros ali. – apontei e ela pareceu não acreditar que eu a notara. Incrível! – Se ela fizesse a gentileza de se aproximar... – uma chamadinha com o indicador serviria.

Nossa, que mulher... Mais uma pro Hall Li, sem dúvida. Nota inicial: 7, por ser atirada.

- Que música gostaria que eu tocasse, Hime? – princesa sempre funcionava, sorriso imediato.

- Não quero atrapalhar, qualquer uma...

Tentativa de inocência e voz sexy... Nova computagem de notas: 7,5, ela está se esforçando pra encontrar a minha preferência.

- Eu posso perguntar seu nome? – coçar a cabeça e dar uma bagunçadinha extra no cabelo, elas sempre interpretam isso como embaraço – O meu é Xiao Lang.

- Meiling. Li Meiling.

Li? Ferrou, agora ferrou tudo!

______________________________________

Empurrei algumas pessoas, mas elas não pareciam sair do lugar ou sequer notar a força que fazia para tirá-las da frente. Caminhei entre aquela multidão, me afogando nos ritmos dos corpos das pessoas por quem tentava passar, sendo pisoteada e levando cotoveladas algumas vezes, mas conseguindo me mover com algum esforço.

Começava a sentir o suor penetrar minha roupa, escorrer pelas costas e se formar em meu rosto. O oxigênio era quente devido ao calor humano e os formatos das paredes se moviam com o efeito das luzes, até o som tomava forma ali no meio. Passei a respirar pela boca, sufocando com minha temperatura corporal. Procurei por uma saída e uma brisa fria atraiu minha atenção, consegui ver uma porta que deveria dar para um jardim ou algo assim.

_________________________________________

E se fosse uma de minhas irmãs? Não, ela é muito nova, minhas irmãs são todas mais velhas... Mas e se fosse uma sobrinha? Espera, mas sobrinha não é parentesco que impeça... É, sobrinha não tem problema.

- E então, senhorita Li, você não me parece japonesa...

Sondaria o terreno devagar. Ela aumentou o sorriso, isso queria dizer que acertara. Uma arrumadinha na postura, aquele banquinho o estava espetando, diria a Wei. Ela se aproximara um pouco, quase roçando em sua perna. E dali a visão melhorara muito... A saia curta o suficiente pra provocar e não mostrar... Nota 8 pela artimanha.

- Sou chinesa. Dá pra perceber assim, de cara?

Um pouco de atenção no rosto, Syoran, no rosto... As pernas você vai ver mais tarde, o rosto... Isso! Agora um pouquinho de conversa de pé de ouvido e quarto. No papo.

- É que eu também sou chinês e aprecio com mais louvor a beleza chinesa...

_________________________________________

Praticamente arremessei meu corpo naquela direção. Senti alguém alisando em mim, mas tudo que fui capaz de fazer foi olhar para trás e enviar meu olhar vingador do futuro versão feminina. À medida que me aproximava da porta milagrosa sentia o vento acariciando meu rosto, meu corpo, empurrando meu cabelo, me chamando e guiando. Era tão delicioso que eu podia chorar em agradecimento e foi quase o que fiz, me contive pelo som do violão vindo de algum lugar perto dali. Perto o suficiente para se fazer ouvir mesmo com o som ensurdecedor de dentro da casa.

_________________________________________

Um vento começou a soprar devagar, levando o cabelo de Meiling. Efeito cinematográfico, ela ficava ainda mais bonita... Aproveitar-se ou não? Levantei-me, o violão numa mão, alguns fios de cabelo dela na outra. Olhei-a nos olhos, tentando identificar o perfume que emanava dos fios. Ela parecia que ia desmaiar por eu ter tocado seus cabelos!Vai desmaiar quando eu tocar outro lugar...

_________________________________________

Olhei na direção da música e vi uma silhueta que me lembrava a de Meiling. Fiquei feliz com a suspeita, eu podia perguntar-lhe sobre a comida sem problemas. Não me preocupava com o julgamento que teria sobre mim, não éramos exatamente amigas ou coisa do tipo. Arrastei-me em sua direção, voltando a sentir os joelhos falharem. Se um vento mais forte soprasse, eu provavelmente seria arremessada para o chão sem muita dificuldade.

Três, dois… mais um passo e eu poderia tocar-lhe o ombro e perguntar sobre comida. Ignorei todas as faces em volta, não queria saber se me olhavam com modo suspeito ou se estava atrapalhando alguma coisa, evitei desviar o foco, tinha um objetivo bem simples a ser seguido antes de desmoronar de vez.

-Mei… - meus dedos não chegaram a tocar seu ombro e nem minhas palavras a seu ouvido.

_________________________________________

Os olhos dela se cruzaram com os meus. Os amigos estão entretidos com suas próprias conversas, o momento é íntimo o suficiente... Um pequeno movimento pra frente, ela não recuou. Continuei segurando os cabelos, ela não fugirá nem se quiser... Afastá-los, com delicadeza, passando os dedos propositalmente pelos ombros dela. Posso sentir o suor dela, a respiração ofegante... A mão com o violão passada calmamente pela cintura dela, mas com firmeza ao mesmo tempo...

Um obstáculo. Um corpo caindo. Som de água espatifada.

- Droga!

_________________________________________

Se existisse um modo mais desastroso de cair, eu acabara de torná-lo realidade e não me importava a mínima. Tinha um problema maior que meu embaraço. Água, toneladas e mais toneladas de água por todos os lados, entrando por minha boca, abafando meu grito em forma de bolhas que me atrapalhavam a visão. Batia os braços tentando voltar à superfície, mas quanto mais me debatia, mais fundo ia. Era como se não houvesse um fim. Tentei me concentrar em algo que fizesse sentido, mas quando olhei para baixo o tecido vermelho de meu vestido brincava com os movimentos de meu corpo.

_________________________________________

Rápido demais para entender. Algo atrás de Meiling caindo. Algo vermelho. Ou alguém de vermelho. A água balançava freneticamente, os amigos se amontoavam ao lado da piscina. Ao menos o restante da festa ignorava o fiasco. Beleza, só me faltava essa... Derrubar alguém na piscina! Se ainda fosse de propósito...

Já se passou tempo demais pra alguém que sabe nadar... Droga, ninguém sequer se mexe pra salvar o afogado!

- Segura aqui. – esse colete com certeza vai me atrapalhar e não posso molhar as medalhas de vovô.

Ainda bem que Wei insistiu nas aulas de natação... Não vai ter outro jeito... Fim de festa molhado pra mim!

_________________________________________

Olhei para cima, imagens misturadas se agitavam. Um barulho forte ao meu lado e em seguida alguma coisa vindo em minha direção. Quando chegou perto o suficiente usei o restante de minha energia já precária para afastá-la. Chutes inúteis com o salto tentando impedir o contato, unhadas quando fui aprisionada, cotoveladas quando senti a aproximação e o mais importante depois de perceber que tudo era inútil… beliscão, assim não só eu perderia o fôlego por ali. Funcionava com Touya, então funcionaria com qualquer outra criatura.

_________________________________________

Preciso achar algo em que segurar, esse tecido todo atrapalha... Ótimo, uma cintura, agora só um pouco de impulso e... Está se debatendo demais, assim eu também vou acabar afogado! Nossa, esse chute passou perto... Se a água não retirasse uma parte do impulso, eu definitivamente sairia daqui roxo!

Droga, se você se debater mais um pouco eu vou acabar tendo de voltar sem você...

OUCH! Um beliscão! Bolhas demais saindo... Mal sinal, Syoran, mal sinal...

_________________________________________

Uma nova porção de bolhinhas surgiu diante do meu rosto, o que envolvia minha cintura começou a afrouxar e eu aproveitei o momento para pegar impulso naquele outro corpo e jogar o meu para cima. Antes de alcançar a superfície e ter meus braços puxados por pessoas que antes eram apenas borrões, olhei novamente para baixo e a tal criatura também se aproximava, subindo à superfície, parecendo transtornada ao mesmo tempo em que… sorria?

_________________________________________

Ar, eu preciso subir... Subir... Vermelho, eu só consigo ver o vermelho e o peso... Ei! Está me usando pra subir! O que foi que me ensinaram mesmo? Ah, sim, expulse todo o ar e impulsione...

Alívio é a única palavra que exprime a saída de uma piscina quando você já está sem ar embaixo d'água e um assassino em potencial ainda usa seu corpo como impulso para se salvar antes de você, sendo que você só pulou na água para salvá-lo... Ou talvez a palavra seja sadismo...

Não, a palavra pra isso é ironia...

_________________________________________

Tive meu corpo erguido para a borda da piscina. Empurrei o par de pernas que sugeriam estar preocupadas com o bem-estar de uma desconhecida. Tentei ver a reação das pessoas àquela outra pessoa, mas havia um outro grupinho envolvido. Levantei meio zonza e dei de cara com uma Meiling aflita.

-Você está bem?

Ergui o indicador e estava prestes a argumentar, mas me dei conta de que seria melhor deixar isso para lá. Ainda sentia fome e estava assustada. Havia feito um papelão e meu vestido estava pingando. Arranquei a sandália e dei as costas, começando a apertar meu cabelo e me afastando daquele aglomerado. Uma dor em meu quadril me fez curvar o corpo um pouco mais, provavelmente havia sido da pancada que levara antes de cair. As únicas coisas que havia percebido antes da queda era que tinha sido acertada na altura da cintura por algo duro.

_________________________________________

Consegui sair da piscina, mas os braços dos amigos foram uma ajuda que não recusei. Estava cansado demais daquela luta subaquática. Tudo que pude notar é que meu oponente era uma garota e, por mais que tenha passado mais tempo que eu embaixo d'água, parecia pronta a ponto de estar de pé e arrumando o cabelo. Ainda assim, estava molhada e trêmula. Agora, com ar, sentado, e provavelmente gripado amanhã, é hora de ser o dono da casa de novo.

- Tamaki, leve-a à casa de Wei, ele saberá o que fazer.

Tamaki é meu amigo há mais tempo, sabe todos os recantos da casa que os mais íntimos chegam a conhecer. E Wei não precisará de muitas palavras, perceberá o pirão de mulher que lhe mandei... Agora, Meiling. A melhor cara de afogado, Syoran.

_________________________________________

Caminhei sem prestar atenção. Cheguei à casa do fundo, que deveria ser dos criados ou coisa do tipo. Parei na porta e esperei, abraçando meu corpo e tremendo, lutando contra o arrepio que subia por minha espinha.

-Pois não? – o senhor que apareceu na porta me olhou sem suspeitas, com certo ar cômico e curioso.

-Será que o senhor teria uma toalha e uma informação para me dar? – tentei sorrir e parecer amistosa, isso não foi difícil.

- O primeiro posso fornecer, - ele fez um movimento com a mão, indicando que alguém saísse - o segundo vai depender do que gostaria de saber – ele abriu a porta o suficiente para me dar passagem e cordialmente me indicou o caminho.

-Não é nada confidencial, só estou morrendo de fome. Se souber de alguma lanchonete ou…

-Nada de lanchonetes – ele sorriu – Acho que guardei uma caixa de suco aqui e também alguns biscoitos.

-Biscoitos me parecem ser uma boa também – acompanhei-o enquanto me guiava pela casa.

Poderia observar os móveis, mas estava exausta. O cansaço de meu corpo começava a ficar mais presente, tentei afastá-lo espreguiçando, mas não adiantou. Parei atrás do senhor e esperei que me trouxesse um copo de suco e os tais biscoitos, enfiei na boca, sentindo o meu estômago doer mais ainda e meus olhos pesarem.

_________________________________________

- Mil desculpas, minha amiga... Quer dizer, a menina que veio comigo acabou causando toda essa confusão...

- Imagine... – respirando com dificuldade, isso... Agora pegar na mão dela, de leve – Eu é que bati o violão nela, estava tão encantado com você que nem notei ela se aproximar... – vermelha... Isso, essa é a cor da vitória! Será que ainda rola uma idazinha ao meu quarto hoje? – Eu acho... Acho que vou precisar de ajuda pra subir...

Um olhar significativo pros amigos. Nada de se oferecerem e quebrar meu barato! Uma piscadela pra selar o acordo... Fechou. Luiz e os outros já se levantavam com o pretexto de ir encontrar Tamaki, já de volta da casa de Wei e sem a afogada assassina...

- Eu ajudo você... – um olhar provocante não, gata... Assim você me mata! – Pra onde fica?

- É melhor não passarmos pela multidão da casa... Tenho um outro caminho... – agora é só agarrar essa cintura e fingir que estou fraco, muito fraco...

_________________________________________

-Será que o senhor poderia segurar isso para mim? – perguntei, não tentando sorrir ou parecer simpática.

-Claro. Alguma coisa errada? – ele olhou para a tigela de biscoitos que havia devolvido e o suco o qual havia tomado poucos goles.

-É que eu acho que vou desmaiar – abanei a mão e senti meu corpo caindo para frente, sendo amparado pelos braços daquele senhor – Não precisava… mas de qualquer forma… obrig…

_________________________________________

Passamos pela porta dos fundos, pela cozinha, a escada dos empregados até os quartos... Droga, a porta do meu quarto está lotada!

- Uma licença, por favor, eu... Eu não estou passando bem... – ainda bem que eu tinha deixado a chave do quarto dentro do colete, bem guardadinho nas mãos da minha aquisição da noite – Poderia abrir pra mim? A chave está no bolso do colete...

Ela procurou com rapidez a chave, nossa, aquelas mãos iriam ser uma loucura se fossem mesmo rápidas como pareceram...

Jogado sobre a cama, parecendo vulnerável... Syoran, você deveria ser ator!

- Você poderia trancar a porta, Meiling? – um olhar de receio, gata? Não, você não me pareceu nada receosa antes... – Podem querer entrar, levar alguma coisa, festas grandes, você sabe como é...

O clique da porta foi a sentença final. Por onde começar? Cama, banheira ou closet?

_________________________________________

Bom, eu acho que não precisamos dizer nada a não ser acompanhem e deixem reviews!

Megas beijos da Ki e da Mimy!


End file.
